From Gothic To Gorgeous
by nanonine
Summary: Aduh, keempat jagoan kita harus mengescort para selebriti sedangkan Deidara harus menghadapi taruhan yang mustahil dari lawan yang mustahil. Chapter two is up!
1. Chapter 1

From Gothic to Gorgeous

Disclaim: Masashi Kishimoto

Perfect Girl Evolution: Tomoko Hayakawa

Warn before read: Haven't decide it yet. Just read! Then tell me the dangerous content in this fic.

After Read: Just like every author wish you to do: REVIEW.

"Beneran tempatnya disini?" tanya seorang cowok berambut merah pada teman di sebelahnya. Namanya Sasori.

"Kalau baca alamatnya sih, aku yakin betul tempatnya disini." tanggap seorang cowok flamboyan yang bernama Hidan.

"Tapi tempat ini terlalu bagus untuk disewakan dengan gratis! Um..walaupun pakai syarat sih.." gumam cowok yang penampilannya 'Jepang banget'. Namanya Itachi.

"Ya udahlah! Mendingan kita masuk aja sekarang. Lama-lama berat bawa-bawa yang beginian." Kata cowok blonde, yang namanya Deidara.

Keempat cowok ganteng itu menatap rumah mewah yang ada di depan mereka. Kalau dibandingkan sama White House—walaupun masih mewahan White House—bisa dibilang rumah itu sebelas-tiga belas lah sama White House.

"Hebat ya, kita bisa dapat sewa gratis di rumah mewah begini." Kata Sasori senang. Seumur-umur, baru kali ini dia lihat rumah besar dengan mata kepala sendiri. Biasanya sih lihat di TV.

"Jangan senang dulu! Bibi Tsunade kan memberikan syarat pada kita. Kalau kita bisa mengubah anak perempuan pemilik rumah ini menjadi lady, baru beliau akan memberikan sewa gratis." Tukas Itachi.

"Dilihat dari rumah—err, istana ini, menurutku anak perempuan yang menjaga rumah ini adalah nona yang cantik dan lembut. Mungkin kita nggak usah susah-susah mengubahnya jadi lady." Kata Hidan dengan aura flamboyannya.

"Daripada kita ngobrol-ngobrol disini, mending kita masuk deh!" sewot Deidara. "Siapa yang mau mengetuk pintunya?"

"KAMU!" Sasori, Itachi dan Hidan menunjuk ke arah Deidara secara bersamaan.

"Kenapa aku?" protes Deidara kesal.

"Karena kamu yang dari tadi berisik ingin masuk!" kata Hidan.

Mau nggak mau, Deidara dan kawan-kawan berjalan menuju pintu utama rumah itu, yang jauhnya kira-kira 10 M dari tempat mereka berada.

"Permisi! Kami anak-anak yang mau menyewa kamar disini!" teriak Deidara. "Haloo? Ada orang?"

Itachi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tekan belnya!"

"Oh iya. Aku lupa." Deidara memencet bel yang ternyata tersedia di sebelah kanan pintu.

Beberapa detik setelah bel dibunyikan, terdengar langkah kaki seseorang yang terburu-buru membukakakan pintu. Setelah beberapa saat, terdengar suara pintu dibuka.

"Permisi..kami adalah.." kata-kata Deidara terpotong setelah melihat 'sosok' yang membukakan pintunya.

"GYAAA!" teriak Deidara dan ketiga temannya saat melihat 'sosok' itu. Orang yang diteriaki mereka berempat juga melakukan hal yang sama, bahkan sampai mimisan segala. Dia segera berlari, meninggalkan empat orang yang_ shock _itu di depan pintu yang terbuka.

"S..siapa tadi itu? Ha..hantu penjaga rumah ini? Atau..Sa-sadako?" bisik Sasori dengan muka yang sangat pucat.

"Ku..kupikir..dialah anak perempuan yang dimaksud Bibi Tsunade.." kata Deidara. "Lebih baik kita masuk dan mengenalkan diri padanya dengan sopan!"

"Kamu gila?" Hidan merenggut kerah belakang baju Deidara. "Aku nggak mau melihatnya lagi!"

"Aku juga nggak mau! Tapi kita akan tinggal disini kan? Mau nggak mau kita harus membiasakan diri melihatnya setiap hari." Deidara melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam rumah itu sambil membawa koper besarnya.

"Menurutku Deidara betul. Lebih baik kita masuk," kata Itachi.

"Aku ikut!" teriak Sasori. Itachi dan Sasori pun masuk. Hidan mengikuti mereka dengan terpaksa.

Interior dalam rumah itu bagus sekali, terlihat terawat. Tapi tidak terlihat satu pembantu pun di dalam rumah mewah itu. Kelihatannya, cewek horror itu tinggal sendiri.

"Hebat juga, untuk anak seusianya." gumam Deidara.

"Permisi! Kita adalah anak-anak yang akan menyewa kamar disini! Kami sudah izin pada Bibi Tsunade!" teriak Deidara.

Tiba-tiba, dari arah kamar utama, ada seorang anak perempuan mengintip-intip dari balik pintu. Rambutnya hitam panjang, sampai-sampai poninya menutupi matanya, dan yang paling mengerikan...ia menggendong **boneka organ**. Saking takutnya, Sasori dan Itachi berlindung di balik Hidan.

"Hahaha..ma-maaf sudah masuk ke rumahmu tanpa izin..em..apa kamu pemilik rumah ini?" tanya Deidara sopan. Padahal ia takut setengah mati. Ia berjalan ke arah anak perempuan itu takut-takut.

"Hentikan! Jangan mendekat, makhluk menyilaukan!" gadis itu mundur ke dalam kamar itu. Deidara malah nekat masuk ke dalam kamar si gadis, diikuti Hidan dkk. Padahal dia tahu, masuk ke dalam kamar anak cewek tanpa diizinkan itu sudah jadi larangan tak tertulis.

Isi kamar gadis itu benar-benar berbeda jauh dari kamar gadis kaya pada umumnya. Tidak ada cahaya sama sekali dari kamar itu, sebagai gantinya, beberapa lilin dipasang di dalam kamar itu. Ada banyak barang-barang aneh tersimpan disitu, salah satunya adalah model mayat, topeng ala **Freddie**, tengkorak yang diberi baju Gothic, dan senjata-senjata tajam. Sebenarnya masih ada banyak barang mengerikan lain, tapi saya yakin bila saya ceritakan semuanya, bisa jadi anda berhenti membaca fanfic ini.

Deidara mengenyahkan rasa takutnya dan pergi mendekati cewek itu. Cewek itu sendiri meringkuk di pojok, sambil memeluk boneka organnya. Deidara mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh bahu gadis itu.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" kata Deidara.

Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya, dan mimisan. "P-pergi! Keluar!"

Deidara segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar cewek itu, dan bergabung dengan Hidan, Itachi dan Sasori yang memandangnya kagum.

Ia baru sadar, kakinya bergetar hebat ketika ia berada di luar ruangan.

"Jadi itu yang namanya Hyuuga Hinata?" tanya Hidan pada malam hari, ketika mereka berkumpul di salah satu kamar. Mereka putuskan akan tidur bersama malam itu.

"Kalau menurut e-mail dari Bibi Tsunade sih begitu," jawab Itachi sambil memperlihatkan layar handphonenya pada Hidan.

"Aku betul-betul shock! Masa kita harus mengubah gadis seperti itu jadi lady? Pasti susah kan! Bisa-bisa aku stress sendiri disini.." sahut Sasori sambil mengunyah keripik kentang.

"Kelihatannya masih lebih shock Deidara daripada kamu. Lihat, dia terus mojok disitu sejak ketemu Hyuuga Hinata." Kata Itachi cuek sambil menunjuk Deidara yang menyendiri di pojok ruangan sambil memeluk **chandelier **yang tersedia di kamar itu.

"Deidara, kamu nggak apa-apa kan?" tanya Sasori prihatin. "Kalau kamu terus memeluk chandelier emas itu, bisa-bisa kita dikira maling."

"Diam.." gumam Deidara lemah.

"Kayaknya kamu terlalu berlebihan deh. Yah..walaupun dia mengerikan, tapi paling enggak, dia itu kan manusia!" seru Hidan.

"Bukan itu Hidan!" teriak Deidara. "Kamu ingat kan tugas dari Bibi Tsunade untuk mengubahnya jadi lady?"

Hidan mengangguk. "Tentu saja! Kalau kita berhasil melaksanakan tugas itu, kita dapat sewa gratis kan?"

"Nah, sekarang, siapa yang ingat apa yang akan terjadi pada kita kalau kita gagal melaksanakan tugas itu?"

"Membayar uang 50.000¥ per bulan sebagai biaya sewa, kan?" kata Itachi.

"Itu dia yang aku takutkan! Mengubah gadis seperti itu jadi lady, berarti kita harus mengajarinya menjadi lady mulai dari nol. Dan tentunya nggak akan berhasil satu atau dua minggu kan? Mana sebentar lagi akhir bulan!" seru Deidara histeris.

"Betul juga...dan darimana kita dapat 50.000 ¥?" sahut Sasori. Mereka berempat berpikir dalam diam, tapi tiba-tiba..

"KRUYUUK!"

"Ha! Perut siapa itu yang bunyi?" tanya Hidan sambil tertawa-tawa, begitu juga Itachi dan Sasori.

"Aku! Memangnya kenapa?" teriak Deidara kesal dan malu.

"Hahaha...lebih baik kita keluar dan mencari makan. Atau kalau bernyali, meminta makanan dari Hinata." Usul Itachi.

"Nggak, lebih baik aku saja yang masak." Usul Sasori sambil tersenyum.

"NGGAK USAH!" teriak Itachi, Deidara dan Hidan bersamaan.

"Uuh..jahat banget sih.." gumam Sasori sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Sayangnya, Sasori masih tetap terlihat imut dengan gaya seperti itu!

Mereka berempat keluar dari kamar sambil tertawa-tawa. Tapi tiba-tiba, mereka mendengar sesuatu!

"Heh, kalian dengar suara orang lagi motong-motong daging nggak?" bisik Deidara, menajamkan telinganya.

"Iya! Aku dengar. Jangan-jangan..itu.." sahut Itachi pelan. Diam-diam, keempat sekawan itu berjalan ke arah dapur dengan perasaan sangsi. Dan apa yang mereka lihat saudara-saudara? Hinata memotong-motong ikan!

Sebetulnya, kalau yang memotong ikan itu orang lain, mungkin biasa saja jadinya. Tapi, kalau Hinata yang potong ikan itu, kelihatannya seperti seorang pembunuh yang sedang memutilasi korbannya!

"Hiii.." Sasori berlindung di balik baju Itachi. "Dia memang Sadako.."

Deidara, sekali lagi, berinisiatif mendekati Hinata, sebagai cowok paling..err..berani. "Em..sedang apa Hinata?" tanyanya takut-takut.

"Memasak..." kata Hinata datar. _Eh? Siapa sih yang nanyain itu tadi?_

Hinata membalikkan wajahnya dan melihat Deidara tepat di sebelah bahunya. Ia berniat untuk lari, sayangnya Deidara menahan tangannya. Mereka berdua terpeleset jatuh, dan tanpa sengaja, tangan Hinata menyenggol toples berisi tepung, sehingga tepung jatuh tepat di wajahnya.

"Nah! Kena kau! Sekarang kamu nggak bisa lari lagi!" kata Deidara senang. Ia menyibakkan poni panjang Hinata dan menguncirnya dengan kuncir rambutnya sendiri. Entah apa yang membuatnya bertindak seperti itu.

"Uwaa! Hentikan!" teriak Hinata histeris.

Tapi sayangnya, Deidara sudah terlanjur melihat wajahnya, begitu juga Hidan, Sasori dan Itachi yang mendekat.

Wajah Hinata sebetulnya cantik, dengan kulit yang beegituuu putih (karena kena tepung) dan mata yang warnanya lavender keungu-unguan, bibirnya juga ranum. Sayangnya, raut mukanya jauh dari kata lembut atau feminin, atau paling tidak: centil. Yang mereka lihat adalah raut muka yang...mengerikan, sadis tepatnya.

_Waah..cantiknya..._pikir mereka berempat. Deidara mengulurkan handuk pada Hinata.

Hinata berdiri, dan mengusap mukanya dengan handuk sampai bersih. Ia menatap Deidara kesal, lalu menjatuhkan poninya kembali.

_Yah...sayang..ditutup lagi.._pikir Deidara dan kawan-kawannya lagi.

"Kalian, para makhluk menyilaukan..betul-betul nggak bisa diam!" teriaknya.

"Kalau kalian mau makan, lebih baik duduk manis di meja makan dan tunggu makanannya selesai! Atau..mungkin kalian yang ingin dijadikan makanan..? Kehehehe..." kata Hinata dengan nada yang menyeramkan.

"I..iya!" kata empat sekawan itu patuh sambil duduk di meja makan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya kita belum resmi berkenalan..nona cantik—"

"Aku lebih suka dipanggil Hinata."

"Eh,..iya, um, Hinata. Perkenalkan, namaku Hidan, lalu yang pendek itu Sasori, yang kelihatannya seperti tuan besar manja itu Itachi, lalu yang berambut panjang dan berandal itu Deidara.." kata Hidan, disambut _death-glare _dari teman-temannya.

"Bisa menjadi korban persembahan yang bagus.." gumam Hinata.

"Maaf, kamu bilang apa Hinata?" tanya Hidan.

"Bukan apa-apa.." kata Hinata sambil tersenyum horror. Setelah selesai masak dan menghidangkannya pada keempat penghuni baru rumahnya, Hinata berlari ke dalam kamar sambil membawa replika mayat, tengkorak dan boneka organnya. Para cowok memerhatikannya sambil _sweatdrop._

"Perkenalkan! Ini Freddie!" Hinata menunjuk replika mayatnya. "Ini Christina," ia menunjuk tengkorak, "Dan terakhir, Akira!" katanya sambil menunjuk boneka organnya.

"Kamu nggak takut tinggal dengan boneka-boneka mengerikan ini?" tanya Sasori, bergidik.

"Untuk apa? Mereka ini teman-temanku. Lagipula mereka manis.." kata Hinata.

_Manis? Dia betul-betul aneh.._pikir Sasori.

"Kamu tinggal sendiri disini?" tanya Itachi.

Hinata mengangguk.

"Hah? Masa kamu nggak takut?" tanya Deidara heboh.

_Justru yang mengerikan bagiku itu kalian..._pikir Hinata.

Keesokan paginya..

"Huaah..masakan kemarin enak sekali! Aku nggak nyangka ternyata Hinata pintar bikin **washoku**." Kata Sasori sambil merentangkan tangannya.

"Dan hebatnya, pagi ini dia membuatkan kita sarapan a'la Barat. Enak sih, sayang sekali **croissant**nya terlalu keras.." keluh Itachi sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan croissantnya ke meja. Saking kerasnya, meja makan mahoni itu sedikit retak, saudara-saudara!

"Hei, ngomong-ngomong, Hinata dimana? Dari tadi, aku nggak lihat dia jalan-jalan dengan boneka organnya itu." Sahut Deidara sambil mencoba memakan croissant batu buatan Hinata.

Sasori, Itachi, dan Hidan langsung menatapnya dengan pandangan 'tukang gosip'. Deidara sendiri, tidak sadar diperhatikan seperti itu. Ia malah menyibukkan diri dengan makan **miso** bikinan Hinata.

"Ehem!" Sasori pura-pura berdehem, begitu juga dengan Itachi dan Hidan. Sadar dengan apa yang dimaksudkan ketiga teman-temannya, Deidara langsung ngamuk-ngamuk.

"Aku nggak bermaksud apa-apa! Aku kan cuma nanyain aja? Lagipula, dia itu tuan rumah disini! Wajar kan kalau aku tanya? Lagipula, tipe cewekku itu lebih manis, lebih..em..lebih feminin!" bentak Deidara sambil menggebrakkan sumpitnya ke meja.

"Sudah deh. Hinata sudah berangkat ke sekolah sejak tadi pagi. Dan..sepertinya aku lupa bilang, kalau kita dan Hinata itu satu sekolah?" kata Itachi, menenangkan Deidara.

"Apa dia murid baru? Soalnya aku belum pernah lihat." tanya Hidan.

"Kata Bibi Tsunade sih sudah sejak ia kelas satu..tapi, entahlah. Aku juga baru tahu dia satu sekolah dengan kita sekarang." Kata Itachi sambil mengusap dagunya.

"Haah? Yang benar?" teriak Hidan, Sasori dan Deidara berbarengan.

"Kalau betul begitu, aku juga kaget. Soalnya kita nggak pernah lihat dia kan? Dia betul-betul hebat dalam menyembunyikan hawa keberadaan. Seperti.."

"Hantu?" tebak Sasori.

"Ninja. Yang mau kukatakan itu ninja, Sasori." Kata Itachi. Padahal sebenarnya dia memang mau bilang hantu.

"Kyaa! Kyaa! Lihat, itu grup cowok keren dari SMA Seiou!"

"Astaga, Itachi betul-betul keren!"

"Kyaa! Tadi Hidan melirik ke arahku lho!"

"Ya ampun, Sasori imut sekali! Rasanya aku ingin mencubit pipinya!"

"Tapi yang paling keren dari mereka berempat tetap saja Deidara!"

Keempat cowok itu berjalan dengan penuh perjuangan untuk dapat masuk ke dalam kelas mereka. Untuk Itachi dan Sasori yang memiliki kelas di dekat taman, tentu mudah bagi mereka untuk mencapai kelas. Sayangnya, Deidara dan Hidan duduk di kelas yang berada di tingkat atas. Mereka harus bertahan dari gangguan fans-fans mereka yang sedikit mengerikan.

"Hosh..hosh..akhirnya sampai juga.." kata Hidan terengah-engah. Jas seragamnya yang tadinya rapi, sekarang berantakan karena ditarik-tarik fansnya. Rambutnya yang klimis juga, kini lebih terlihat seperti Elvis yang kena badai **katrina**.

"Sampai apanya? Kita baru ada di gudang perlengkapan olahraga lantai satu tahu! Kelihatannya kita harus membolos lagi kali ini!" desis Deidara kesal. Keadaannya lebih parah dari Hidan. Jasnya sudah hilang, dan kini rambut panjangnya tidak terikat lagi, ikat rambutnya hilang entah kemana.

"Memangnya ada apa sih, anak-anak perempuan ini jadi lebih ganas dari biasanya? Hari ini kan bukan Valentine?" kata Hidan sambil merapikan rambutnya. Biasanya, Valentine akan lebih parah dari ini.

"Bodoh, Hidan, kamu sudah lupa ya? Coba lihat besok tanggal berapa!" seru Deidara gemas.

"Tanggal 25..memangnya ada apa sih?"

"Dua hari lagi Pesta Ulangtahun Perguruan Seiou!"

"Hah!" tiba-tiba Hidan tersentak. Di Pesta Ulangtahun Perguruan Seiou, selalu diadakan Pesta Dansa. Berarti, setiap orang harus mencari pasangan untuk pesta dansa mereka. Pantas saja anak-anak perempuan itu ganas sekali.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Deidara? sepertinya nggak mungkin kita bolos hari ini karena akan ada pengarahan dari Kepala Sekolah. Nama kita pasti dipanggil kan?" kata Hidan.

"Ya—tunggu sebentar, kelihatannya HPku bunyi. Halo?" Deidara mengangkat teleponnya.

"Dari Itachi!" desisnya.

"_Kalian dimana? Pak Asuma sedang memberikan arahan pesta kali ini! Kita disuruh jadi MC di Ultah Seiou! Ia mencari-cari kalian!"_

"Mm..kami ada di gudang perlengkapan olahraga lantai satu.."

"_Apa? Kalian mau bolos? Taruhannya nilai Sastra Jepang kalian tahu! Kalau kalian nggak mendengarkan pengarahan dan itu berarti kalian menolak jadi MC, nilai Sastra Jepang kalian bakal kecil." _

CTAR! Seperti tersambar petir di siang bolong saja Deidara dan Hidan ketika mendengar ucapan Itachi. Mereka berdua sudah berusaha sangat keras untuk ujian Sastra Jepang, dan kalau sampai nilai mereka kecil, maka sia-sia saja usaha mereka berdua. Tidur malam..minum kopi terlalu banyak..membaca buku prosa paling tidak sehari lima buku..

"Iya, kami akan segera kesana. Tolong beritahu Pak Asuma beri kami waktu 5 menit saja untuk sampai kesana." Deidara langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

"Apa katanya tadi?" tanya Hidan penasaran.

"Kita harus datang ke aula dalam waktu lima menit. Kalau tidak..nilai ujian Sastra Jepang kita taruhannya." Jawab Deidara lemas.

Hidan dan Deidara tersungkur lemah. Sebetulnya kalau mau mereka bisa keluar. Tapi masalahnya...lantai satu masih ramai dengan murid-murid perempuan SMP yang mau pergi ke lapangan.

Saat sedang memikirkan bagaimana cara keluar, tiba-tiba pegangan pintu gudang bergerak-gerak. Deidara dan Hidan langsung tegang.

"Jangan-jangan..itu..salah satu siswi SMP.." bisik Hidan.

"Matilah kita..apalagi, ruang ini sempit..nggak ada celah untuk kabur.." gumam Deidara.

Klek! Pintu terbuka sedikit. Deidara dan Hidan memejamkan mata mereka. tapi..

"Kalian?"

Bersambung

Freddie: Itu lho, pembunuh dalam film Friday The 13th. Yang pakai topeng bolong-bolong itu.

Chandelier: Tempat penyangga lilin yang bentuknya kayak trisula. Sering ada di setting-setting istana zaman dahulu. Coba deh nonton film-film yang ada unsur-unsur istananya.

Washoku: Sarapan a'la Jepang. Biasanya terdiri dari nasi putih, natto (kacang kedelai fermentasi), nukazuke (asinan sayur), sup miso sama telur gulung.

Croissant: Roti ala Prancis, bentuknya kayak bulan sabit, dengan tekstur yang mirip-mirip pastry. Renyah, isinya macam-macam, bisa daging asap, bisa cokelat.

Badai Katrina: Nama salah satu badai dahsyat yang melanda California, sampai-sampai meruntuhkan beberapa daerah.

Merasa ada hal yang sedikit familiar nggak di fic ini? Kalau yang pernah baca salah satu manga terbitan Level Comic yang judulnya Perfect Girl Evolution (atau Wallflower) pasti mikir jalan cerita dan kepribadian-kepribadian Deidara, Hinata, Itachi, Hidan dan Sasori mirip dengan komik itu.

Yehehe, kepribadian mereka emang saya sesuaikan dengan tokoh-tokoh di PGE. Yaitu, Hinata sebagai Sunako, Deidara sebagai Kyohei, Itachi sebagai Takenaga, Hidan sebagai Ranmaru dan Sasori sebagai Yuki. Itulah alasan kenapa disini Deidara nggak ngomong 'un', Hinata nggak gagap dan pemalu, Hidan rada playboy, dan Sasori sedikit _childish._ Hanya Itachi yang kepribadiannya masih _cool._ Tapi di chap 2, dia akan berubah..kekeke.

Oh, ya, perihal kepribadian Hinata yang saya otak-atik, itu bukan maksud saya 'ngejatuhin' imagenya ya. Dia akan tetap manis, cantik, ahli masak dan sebagainya, hanya saja bedanya, perannya disini akan 'gelap' dan sedikit antisosial. Maksudnya, kapan lagi sih kita bakal lihat Hinata yang cinta sadisme, grotesque, pendiam, dan jago bela diri? Eh, kayaknya yang dua terakhir emang karakter aslinya ya..

Oke! Hope you enjoy my fic! And please-please-please review my fic, would you? It such a pleasure to know if my fic are satisfy you. Terima flame! Tapi yang logis, objektif, dan penyampaiannya asik. Dan flamenya bersifat membangun ketimbang mencela.


	2. Chapter 2

From Gothic To Gorgeous

Disclaimer: Masashoy Kishimetey

Chapter Sebelumnya:

_Hidan dan Deidara tersungkur lemah. Sebetulnya kalau mau mereka bisa keluar. Tapi masalahnya...lantai satu masih ramai dengan murid-murid perempuan SMP yang mau pergi ke lapangan._

_Saat sedang memikirkan bagaimana cara keluar, tiba-tiba pegangan pintu gudang bergerak-gerak. Deidara dan Hidan langsung tegang._

"_Jangan-jangan..itu..salah satu siswi SMP.." bisik Hidan._

"_Matilah kita..apalagi, ruang ini sempit..nggak ada celah untuk kabur.." gumam Deidara._

_Klek! Pintu terbuka sedikit. Deidara dan Hidan memejamkan mata mereka. tapi.._

"_Kalian?"_

CHAPTER 2: Escort?

Itachi menatap pintu aula dengan gelisah. Saat itu aula sudah sepi, murid-murid lain sudah kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Hanya ada Itachi dan Sasori di ruangan itu—oh ya, dan juga Pak Asuma.

_Mereka lama sekali sih? _pikir Itachi kesal. Ia menatap Sasori yang sedang ngobrol dengan Pak Asuma.

Banyak pikiran-pikiran negatif melintas di pikirannya. Jangan-jangan..mereka mati kehabisan napas gara-gara terdesak-desak fansnya? Atau, jangan-jangan mati karena dihajar anak-anak cowok yang cemburu?

BLAM! Tiba-tiba pintu aula terbuka, dan Itachi menatap pintu itu. Ada dua orang cowok disana—Deidara dan Hidan—dan, tunggu, hantu?

"Maaf menunggu lama!" teriak Deidara sambil nyengir.

"Kami harus meyakinkan seseorang untuk mendampingi kami kesini." Kata Hidan sambil menatap Hinata, yang sedang asyik memandangi 'sesuatu' di tangannya. Coba tebak, apa itu? **Rag doll**!

_Tiba-tiba flashback muncul sendiri_

"_Kalian?" _

_Deidara dan Hidan menatap sosok itu takut-takut. Ternyata, setelah dilihat-lihat, ada seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam panjang mendekati mereka. Hampir saja mereka berteriak, tapi mereka menahan hasrat mereka untuk berteriak karena takut fans-fans mereka akan menemukan mereka._

"_Hinata?" tanya Deidara. "Sedang apa kesini?"_

"_Aku disuruh mengepel kelas." Kata Hinata._

_Cling! Tiba-tiba lampu akal Deidara menyala. Hinata kan mengerikan, siapa tahu kalau mereka pergi dengan Hinata, orang-orang akan menyingkir? Deidara langsung membisikkan akal bulusnya pada Hidan. _

"_Hinata, kamu nggak tahu kalau kita disuruh pergi ke aula?" tanya Deidara._

"_Yaa..tapi aku malas pergi kesana. Cahaya mataharinya terlalu banyak."_

_Deidara dan Hidan langsung sweatdrop. "Ayolah, pergi bersama kami ke ruang aula ya!" pinta Hidan._

"_Nggak mau! Maksa banget sih!" omel Hinata kesal sambil mengambil pel._

"_Harus mau!" Deidara menarik tangan Hinata. Tapi Hinata malah memuntir lengannya._

"_Waa! Sakiit!" teriak Deidara. "Siapa suruh maksa!" kata Hinata sebal._

_Hidan memutuskan membantu temannya—karena kalau tidak bisa keluar, nilai Sastranya akan jeblok, kan?_

"_Kami berikan apa aja deh!" kata Hidan. "Tapi tolong antar kami sampai ke aula yaa!"_

_Hinata menatap Hidan sebentar—yang menyebabkan Hidan merinding—sampai akhirnya dia tersenyum—lebih tepatnya menyeringai._

"_Bagaimana kalau Rag doll?" tanyanya._

"_Rag doll? Tapi dimana kami akan menemukan rag doll?" tanya Hidan bingung. _

"_Aku tahu tempat yang tepat..gudang belakang sekolah..kehehehe.." _

"Kalian pergi ke gudang belakang?" tanya Itachi tak percaya. Deidara dan Hidan hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"..." Itachi kehabisan kata-kata untuk mengomeli dua orang ini—tiga sih harusnya, tapi Itachi kan _gentleman_.

"Oh, semuanya sudah berkumpul ya?" tiba-tiba Pak Asuma berjalan mendekati mereka. "Hyuga, kenapa kamu ada disini?"

Hinata mengangkat bahunya. "Aku disuruh mengantar mereka sampai sini."

"Ehm..maaf..tapi, pembicaraan ini.."

"Ya, ya. Aku pergi saja deh." Hinata membawa rag dollnya sambil tersenyum-senyum.

Asuma menatapnya dengan tatapan yang..sukar dijelaskan apa maksudnya, lalu menatap empat sekawan yang sudah kumpul lagi.

"Kalian tahu apa tugas kalian di pesta nanti?" tanyanya.

"MC kan?" jawab Deidara malas.

"Bukan! Aku tidak bilang MC. Tugas kalian adalah: escort!" kata Asuma sambil tersenyum-senyum.

"Escort? Ta-ta-tapi..tadi kata Itachi.." Hidan tergeragap.

"Yang kumaksud itu sudah jelas escort! Dengar ya, pada saat pesta berlangsung, Gubernur Sarutobi akan datang. Tentu saja dia bukan satu-satunya tokoh penting yang datang. Masih ada duo penyanyi Enka, **Serizawa **Temari dan **Akimiya **Tayuya yang akan datang. Lalu bintang film Mitarashi Anko dan anak gubernur sendiri, Haruno Sakura. Tugas kalian menemani mereka, menjadi escort mereka selama sehari."

"Escort? Itu..tidak termasuk dansa kan?" tanya Sasori was-was.

Pak Asuma memandangnya dengan tatapan _please-deh-ah-masa-lo-gak-tau-apa-yang-gue-maksud_. "Tentu saja itu sudah termasuk dansa."

"APAA?" Kecuali Sasori, semua anak berteriak.

"Sudah! Jangan berisik. Deidara, kamu tugasnya mendampingi Haruno Sakura. Itachi, kamu dampingi Akimiya Tayuya. Sasori, dengan Serizawa Temari. Lalu Hidan..dengan Mitarashi Anko." Kata Pak Asuma.

"Tapi—" Hidan berniat memprotes.

"Uups, waktuku sudah habis. Masih ada kelas mengajar. Sudah dulu ya!" Pak Asuma langsung memotong perkataan Hidan, dan melarikan diri dari aula, meninggalkan empat sekawan itu mematung kebingungan.

2 hari kemudian.

Sementara para tokoh utama kita sedang sibuk berkutat dengan tugas beratnya, ada dua orang siswa baru yang masuk ke Seiou.

Dua orang pemuda dengan seragam SMA Kofu—SMA tetangga Seiou sekaligus rival Seiou—sedang sibuk berjalan-jalan di koridor SMA Seiou. Mari saya deskripsikan kedua orang ini: pemuda pertama yang sedang mengomel-ngomel, tingginya sedikit lebih pendek dari pemuda yang sedang manggut-manggut di sebelahnya dan memiliki rambut pirang jabrik. Namanya Uzumaki Naruto, anak dari Namikaze Minato, ketua DPR di Jepang. Marganya berbeda dengan ayahnya karena ia menggunakan marga ibunya, Uzumaki Kushina—yang biasa dikenal orang-orang sebagai dosen _killer _dari **Todai.**

Sedangkan pemuda yang sangat penyabar di sebelahnya, memiliki rambut hitam seperti..ehm, maaf, pantat ayam, adalah Uchiha Sasuke, anak dari Uchiha Fugaku, wakil ketua DPR, alias bawahan Namikaze Minato. Marganya sama dengan Itachi ya? Jelas saja, karena ia adalah saudara sepupu Itachi.

"Aku nggak percaya papa memindahkan kita ke Seiou! Lihat, Seiou begitu..begitu mengenaskan! Begitu menyebalkan!" omel Naruto. Terang saja Naruto sebal. Di sekolahnya yang dulu, dia adalah ketua OSIS. Sekarang, ia harus melepaskan jabatan pentingnya.

"Tapi Seiou kan bagus. Dan kita datang di saat yang tepat, pesta ulangtahun Seiou. Lagipula, Seiou punya sistem pendidikan yang tertata, dan efisien. Ayahmu kan lulusan sekolah ini dulunya. " kata Sasuke.

"Apa? Ayah lulusan Seiou?" tanya Naruto kaget.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Salah satu dari alumnus terbaik dengan peringkat kelima dari 10 siswa terbaik."

"Ranking lima? Kenapa tidak rangking satu?" teriak Naruto.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Yang pasti, waktu angkatan ayahmu dulu, untuk mencapai ranking 10 itu sudah sulit sekali."

Naruto hendak mengomel lagi, tapi tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara-suara dari balik koridor. Ia menarik Sasuke, untuk bersembunyi di belakang patung **Sang Pemikir**. Entah apa alasan Naruto melakukan tindakan konyol ini, tapi Sasuke mau tidak mau harus mengikutinya.

Dari belakang patung, ia melihat ada empat orang pemuda dengan seorang gadis—yang sepertinya tidak usah dijelaskan siapa-siapanya. Udah pada tahu kan?

"Gaun untuk Hinata sudah dikirim ke rumah, Bibi Tsunade sudah membelikan Gian Franco De Ferre untuk kita." kata Itachi.

"Apa biaya beli tuksedo dan gaun Hinata dimasukkan ke dalam tagihan kost kita?" tanya Hidan ngeri.

Itachi menggeleng. "Kelihatannya bibi menganggap acara ini adalah potensi yang kuat untuk mengubah Hinata." Itachi menoleh ke arah Hinata yang sedang membaca buku 'Jack Ripper Victim Photobook'.

Tiba-tiba, tanpa sengaja Hinata menjatuhkan rag dollnya.

"Biar aku yang ambil," kata Deidara, tapi Hinata sudah terlanjur membungkuk. Tanpa sengaja tangan mereka bersentuhan.

"Ma-maaf!" kata Deidara. Tapi Hinata tidak menjawab, malah fokus pada tangan mereka.

"Hi..Hinata?" Deidara memegang bahunya. Wajahnya berada sekitar 10 cm dari wajah Hinata.

Tentu saja reaksi selanjutnya dapat kita tebak: Hinata mimisan dan melemparkan rag dollnya ke wajah Deidara. Deidara yang kaget, melemparkan rag doll Hinata ke arah Sasori, dan selanjutnya terjadi adegan lempar-lemparan boneka yang tidak wajar dilakukan oleh cowok-cowok itu.

Naruto—yang sedang sembunyi di balik patung—mengira para cowok itu sedang mempermainkan Hinata—karena mereka melempar boneka Hinata dan saat itu Hinata sedang mengusap hidungnya dengan sapu tangan, kelihatan seperti sedang menangis. _Hero mode_nya langsung aktif. Sasuke, yang merasakan gelagat aneh sahabatnya, langsung menarik kerah jas Naruto.

"Mau apa kamu?"

"Menyelamatkan gadis itu!" kata Naruto pe-de. Ia keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Hei, kalian! Jauhi gadis itu!" teriaknya. Sasuke menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, komat-kamit berdoa.

Keempat jagoan kita bingung. Kenapa harus dijauhi?

"Jangan ganggu dia! Kembalikan bonekanya!" Naruto berjalan mendekati Hidan yang sedang memegang boneka Hinata dan mengembalikannya pada Hinata.

"Ini, gadis manis," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Hinata menatapnya, ia mendongak seperti Sadako yang baru keluar dari sumur.

"Terimakasih..?" katanya.

Naruto bukannya takut, malah menganggap Hinata itu cantik sekali. Bagaikan adegan di film-film romantis, ia mendengar suara-suara musik klasik, dan bayangan Hinata mengenakan baju dewi berterbangan. Naruto bahkan berani bersumpah ia bisa mendengar suara cupid yang menertawakannya, sampai..

"Wah, hebat! Hinata bisa bertatap muka dengan cowok tanpa mimisan!" sebuah suara bariton menghancurkan imajinasi Naruto. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Deidara, si penghancur adegan romantis?

"Hei, kamu! Seenaknya saja menjahili cewek ini!" kata Naruto kesal. Ia mendekati Deidara. "Cepat minta maaf!"

Deidara mengangkat satu alisnya. "Minta maaf? Kenapa harus begitu? Aku kan nggak ngapa-ngapain dia! Aku cuma membantunya mengambil boneka kutukan itu!"

"Membantu apa menjahilinya dengan rekan-rekan bodohmu ini?" Naruto menunjuk Sasori, Hidan dan Itachi dengan seenaknya. "Lagipula, berani-beraninya kamu mengata-ngatai boneka porselen sebagus ini boneka kutukan?"

Oke. Singkat kata, kesan mereka untuk orang ini, sudah bodoh, sok tahu, matanya rabun pula. Darimananya boneka voodo Hinata bisa dibilang boneka porselen?

"Haa? Apa maksudmu sih?" kata Deidara dengan suara yang naik. Lama-lama kesal juga dia.

"Grr..masih tidak mengerti juga.." Naruto mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukul Deidara, tapi..

"Sudah deh Naruto!" Sasuke, yang dari tadi memerhatikan mereka sambil membaca brosur SMA Seiou, menarik kerah jas Naruto sehingga ia terjengkang ke belakang. "Kalau sampai seperti ini, lama-lama keterlaluan juga."

Sasuke membiarkan Naruto mengomel-ngomel, lalu membungkuk dalam-dalam ke arah mereka berlima. "Maafkan dia ya! Aku mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya atas kesalahpahaman ini!"

"Hee, Sasuke? Kenapa ada disini?" tanya Itachi.

"Kak Itachi? Ternyata memang sekolah disini ya?" Sasuke balik nanya sambil memasang wajah gembira.

"Itachi? Siapa ini?" tanya Sasori. Pada nanya aja semuanya. Emangnya ini konferensi pers?

"Ini Sasuke, anak kakaknya ayahku!" kata Itachi. "Kamu pindah kesini ya?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Iya kak, baru hari ini. Karena ayah dan paman Minato berpikir kalau sistem pendidikan Kofu lama-lama ngawur." Blak-blakkan bener kau, Sasuke.

"Enak aja!" teriak Naruto. "Pak Orochimaru itu kepala sekolah yang bagus tahu!"

"Kami duduk di kelas 2A. Baru mulai sekolah hari ini sih." lanjut Sasuke tanpa mempedulikan omelan Naruto.

"Hebat! Masuk kelas A? Pakai tes?" tanya Hidan. Wajar saja dia kaget. Kelas A kan khusus untuk anak-anak yang pintar.

"Tidak usah sih, karena kami punya sertifikat Try Out Cambridge waktu SMP dulu. Karena hasilnya A+, kami diloloskan masuk sini tanpa ujian."

"..." Semuanya pada speechless. Habis hebat banget sih.

"Hoi, hoi, mau sampai kapan ngobrolnya?" sahut Hinata, bosan. "Dari tadi berisik terus.."

_Kita berisik begini juga kan karena kamu! _Pikir semuanya (minus Naruto) menahan kesal.

"Oh ya, lebih baik kita pulang saja deh, lagipula kita harus siap-siap untuk pesta nanti kan? Kudengar kalian harus jadi _escort _untuk para bintang tamu yang datang?" tanya Sasuke sambil menengok jam tangan Cartiernya.

"Astaga! Kita hampir lupa!" teriak Itachi. "Ayo pulang!" ia menarik-narik teman-temannya untuk segera pulang.

"Hei! Jangan kira ini selesai sampai disini!" Naruto berteriak lagi.

"Ayo bertarung! Siapa yang bisa berdansa dengan nona cantik ini, dialah yang memenangkan hatinya!" kata Naruto sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya pada Deidara.

"Males ah. Pulang yuk." Deidara menarik—lebih tepatnya menyeret Hinata yang asyik membaca buku pinjamannya.

"Haa? Tu-tunggu! Yang menang..yang menang bisa minta apa saja dariku!" kata Naruto.

"Apa saja?"

"Apa saja!"

Deidara tersenyum-senyum licik. "Kehehehe...kalau begitu bolehlah.." katanya.

"Tapi kalau kamu kalah.." kata Naruto. "Gadis ini harus jadi pacarku!"

"UAPAA?" teriak Hinata kaget. "No way! No good! NG! Big no-no-no!" Hinata menyilangkan tangannya.

"Mau tidak mau harus mau! Aku tunggu nanti! Ayo, Sasuke!" Naruto menarik Sasuke pergi.

"Ngg..apa tadi dia bilang, pacar?" tanya Deidara.

Malam harinya, kediaman Hyuuga menjadi berisik karena empat cowok yang sibuk mengurusi penampilannya untuk Pesta Perguruan Seiou. Tentu saja mereka harus sibuk! Mereka kan jadi _escort _untuk orang-orang penting! Lalu..ada juga taruhan yang harus dikerjakan untuk Deidara dan Hinata.

"Oke! Jas sudah siap?" kata Itachi, mengecek keadaan teman-temannya. Bahaya kan kalau mereka sampai tidak sempurna. Tugas mereka mendampingi orang-orang papan atas!

"Siaap!" jawab ketiga 'makhluk' yang ditanya Itachi. Mereka berempat sudah siap sedia dengan tuxedo masing-masing dari brand Gian Franco De Ferre.

"Uji sopan santun! Dimulai dari Hidan! Coba tawari Deidara minum!"

Hidan langsung membungkukkan wajahnya, dan mengambil sebotol jus semangka—yang ceritanya **wine**. "Mau segelas wine, Nona?" katanya dan mengeluarkan senyum ala Jack Nicholson. Deidara hanya bergidik karena sepertinya Hidan terlalu mendalami.

"Nilainya 9 dari 10! Sasori! Giliranmu! Coba ajak Hidan dansa!"

Sasori berjalan dengan langkah elegan, sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Hidan, tak lupa dengan senyum manis ala anak-anaknya.

"Sudikah anda berdansa dengan saya, nona?" Hidan hanya tersenyum aneh sambil merinding.

"Rayuannya kurang! Nilainya 7 dari 10! Deidara! Sekarang ajak Sasori jalan-jalan!"

Deidara melakukan perannya dengan malas-malasan, walaupun hasilnya semaksimal Hidan sih. Yaa..kalau kata Itachi dia dapat 9 dari 10 lah.

"Sekarang..Hinata. Mana Hinata?" tanya Itachi sambil menolehkan kepalanya,

celingukan mencari Hinata.

"Terakhir kali aku lihat dia ada di dapur.." kata Sasori sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sudah diberi gel rambut.

"Coba cari ke dapur!" perintah Itachi yang tiba-tiba menjadi bos saat itu. Hidan, Sasori dan tak lupa, Deidara, dengan sigap mencari Hinata sampai ke beberapa sudut rumah.

"GYAAA!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara jeritan Sasori. Semua orang langsung menghembuskan napas lega. Kenapa? Karena itu pertanda Hinata sudah ditemukan.

"Kamu sedang apa, Hinata?" tanya Deidara heran ketika melihat Hinata sedang menunduk di depan lukisan **Sleepy Hollow.**

"Aku sedang membayangkan sesuatu..." kata Hinata sambil tertawa horror. "Kepala..kepala.." Grotesquenya kumat lagi deh.

"Hei! Kamu nggak ganti baju? Jam 20.00 nanti kan pesta ultah sekolah kita dimulai! Dan lagipula, sebagai taruhan, kamu harus tampil mempesona dong." protes Itachi ketika melihat Hinata masih mengenakan baju _training_nya.

"Aku nggak mau pergi..." kata Hinata. "Aku malas ketemu rambut durian itu..lagipula aku nggak mau dansa."

Dansa! Lampu kuning langsung menyala di otak Itachi. Dansa Gaun Lady Sewa Gratis!

"Ikut aku!" Itachi menyeret Hinata pergi ke kamarnya, tentu saja diikuti oleh Deidara, Hidan dan Sasori. Tapi baru sampai di pintu depan kamar Hinata, Itachi membeku, sehingga Hinata, Deidara, Sasori, dan Hidan bertabrakan.

"Ada apa, Itachi?" tanya Sasori.

"Tukar posisi!" Itachi mendorong Sasori ke depan. "Eeeh? Nggak mau!" Sasori balik mendorong Hidan sehingga Hidan berdiri di depan. "Nggak mau!" Hidan menolak dan mendorong Deidara. Deidara ingin mendorong orang lagi, tapi yang tersisa cuma Hinata, jadi dia mengalah dan masuk ke kamar Hinata, paling depan.

"Mari lihat gaun yang Bibi Tsunade berikan.." kata Itachi ketika berhasil masuk ke dalam kamar Hinata. Ia membuka lemari Hinata—dan hampir mati berbusa karenanya. Bahkan di dalam lemarinya sekalipun, Hinata menyimpan boneka mayat **grotesque** seukuran aslinya!

Dengan penuh perjuangan, Itachi menyingkirkan boneka itu. Sementara itu, Deidara mengikat Hinata, Sasori menata rambut Hinata, dan Hidan sedang menonton TV (?)

"Apa-apaan ini? Ternyata dia memiliki banyak gaun feminin. Tapi kelihatannya tidak pernah dipakai." gumam Itachi sambil menyibakkan beberapa kimono berwarna merah tua dan biru. Dia mencari-cari lagi sampai akhirnya menemukan kimono berwarna hitam dan merah. Kelihatannya mirip sama kimono tokoh kesukaan author.

"Hinata! Pakai ini ya!" kata Itachi sambil tersenyum.

"Haa? Malas ah.." kata Hinata.

Itachi berjalan mendekatinya dan membisiki sesuatu. "Aku menemukan XXX yang dibunuh dengan cara XXX yang sudah sedikit membusuk di suatu tempat lho. Kalau kamu mau pakai gaunnya, akan kuberitahu dimana tempatnya."

Deidara dan Sasori hanya memandangi mereka heran.

"Oke, aku pakai gaunnya." Hinata mengambil gaun itu dari tangan Itachi.

"..."

"Ngapain kalian disini? Keluaarrr.." kata Hinata sambil mengacungkan perangkap beruang.

Itachi, Deidara dan Sasori buru-buru ngibrit keluar sebelum mati tidak elit di tangan Hinata.

Lima menit kemudian, Hinata sudah keluar dengan kimononya, dengan rambut hitamnya yang diurai seperti biasa. Hanya saja agar poninya ditata sedemikian rupa sehingga tidak menutupi wajahnya lagi—yang menata Sasori lho!—

Rambutnya dihias pita rambut merah darah sehingga ia terlihat manis. Sayangnya Hinata tidak terlihat menyukai penampilan barunya. Lihat, ia terus-terusan menatap Sasori, Deidara, dan khususnya Itachi dengan pandangan haus darah. Untung Hidan tidak ikut mendandani karena ia sibuk nonton acara TV **Pythagora Switch.**

"Cantik sekali!" puji Itachi dan Sasori. "Betul Hinata! Menurutku kamu bahkan lebih cantik dari Dewi Kwan Im!" puji Hidan berlebihan. Deidara hanya memalingkan mukanya. Huh, padahal pengen muji tuh. Cuma gengsi.

"Kalau bajunya kayak gitu sih, lebih baik bawa saja boneka jerami sekalian!" ejek Deidara. "Pasti si rambut duren itu akan sangat senang."

"Hah? Boleh?" Wajah Hinata langsung berbinar-binar. Ia bersiap-siap mengambil salah satu dari lima boneka jerami koleksinya, tapi keburu dicegat Itachi dkk (-Deidara).

"Jangaaan! Kumohon, jangaan! Kamu sudah bagus seperti ini!" teriak mereka bertiga.

"Tapi kan aku suka..." kata Hinata.

"Tidak boleeehhh!" teriak mereka bertiga berbarengan. Akhirnya Hinata terpaksa tutup mulut dan cemberut sepanjang pesta.

Sekolah Seiou yang memang pada dasarnya mewah, kali ini didekorasi sehingga lebih mewah dari biasanya. Di lapangannya berjajar mobil-mobil mahal dari berbagai jenis. Lamborghini..Ferrari..Limousine..Rolls Royce..

Banyak wartawan yang masuk dan meliput pesta itu. Kenapa? Karena tamunya adalah Serizawa Temari, Akihino Tayuya, Mitarashi Anko, Aburame Shino, Hozuki Suigetsu..pokoknya artis-artis terkenal deh!

Oh, ya...tak lupa Haruno Sakura dan ayahnya, Sarutobi. Sebagai anak seorang Gubernur, tentunya Haruno Sakura tampil elegan dong. Hanya saja wajahnya tak secerah biasanya. Kenapa ya?

Di ruang kepala sekolah, keempat cowok jagoan kita berkumpul sementara Bu Konan, wakil kepala sekolah Seiou—Kepala Sekolah Seiou, Jiraiya, sedang menyambut tamu-tamu—memberikan pengarahan.

"Ingat untuk selalu berlaku sopan," katanya. "Sasori, ingat ya, Serizawa Temari itu—"

"Tidak suka makan udang pedas, elegan, dan suka pembicaraan mengenai kesenian tradisonal Jepang." potong Sasori sambil tersenyum. Ia hapal betul kegemaran penyanyi enka kesukaannya itu.

"Oh, kamu sudah mengerti..baguslah." kata Konan. "Lalu Itachi, Akimiya Tayuya itu agak pemalu. Sebaiknya kamu memaklumi kepribadiannya, dan..berlakulah yang sopan padanya." Itachi mengangguk.

"Hidan, berikan obrolan yang berkualitas pada nona Anko. Kalau bisa, keluarkan keahlianmu dalam menyenangkan wanita. Bersikaplah sebagai _gentleman_ di depannya." jelas Konan. Hidan mengangguk mengerti, lalu mengeluarkan seringai Jack Nicholsonnya.

"Nah, Deidara," kata Konan.

"Ya?" jawab Deidara.

"Untuk Haruno Sakura, satu-satunya yang harus kamu lakukan adalah menjaganya supaya tidak bosan. Aku serius untuk yang satu ini. Kalian tahu..Sarutobi agak sedikit protektif pada anak bungsunya. Kalau kamu mengecewakan nona Haruno, berarti kamu mengecewakan seluruh sekolah." kata Konan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hidan.

"Karena Tuan Sarutobilah yang selama ini membiayai sekolah kita, mulai dari peralatan lab, perbaikan sekolah, dan yang lain-lain. Kalau Deidara mengecewakan anak perempuannya—lalu anak perempuannya mengadu, tidak menutup kemungkinan Sarutobi menghentikan itu semua. Dan tentu saja hukumannya lebih dari menanggung malu. Mengerti?"

"Me..mengerti!" kata Deidara.

"Bagus, kalau begitu silakan temui tamu masing-masing." kata Konan sambil membukakan pintu.

Saat berjalan, tanpa sengaja Itachi menatap jam, dan tersentak. Ia menarik-narik lengan jas Deidara.

"De..Deidara.." katanya.

"Apa? Kamu mengerikan tahu kalau ngomong seperti itu." kata Deidara.

"Sekarang jam 20.15.."

"Lalu?"

"Sudah waktunya untuk acaraku.." Itachi menarik napasnya. "Aku terlambat!"

"Haah? Masa sekarang? Ya sudahlah, nanti saja kalau sudah pulang, pasti ada lagi!" Kata Deidara sambil menarik Itachi.

"Ta..tapi.."

"Tak ada tapi-tapian! Ayo!" ia menyeret Itachi dengan ke-tidak-ber-peri-kemanusiaannya.

"Kita datang di saat yang tepat! Ternyata Seiou sedang mengadakan pesta! Siapa sangka sekolah ini memiliki makanan yang enak?" kata murid laki-laki berambut kuning sambil mencicipi **martini** zaitun**.** Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto?

"..." orang yang ia ajak bicara hanya manggut-manggut karena sibuk memakan lasagna bersiramkan saus tomat yang tebal. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke, _babysitter_—maksudku, sahabat Naruto?

"Walaupun begitu, tetap saja kalah dari Kofu, bintang tamunya masih dari dalam negeri. Kamu ingat, waktu pesta Kofu dulu kita mengundang Celine Dion sebagai bintang tamunya?" Ya ampun Naruto..masih saja membanding-bandingkan Seiou dengan sekolah lamamu.

"Hmm..ya deh.." kata Sasuke.

"Huuh..nggak seru banget sih." Naruto cemberut saat tahu Sasuke lebih fokus ke makanannya daripada dia.

Saat sedang memandang dekorasi sekitarnya—niatnya sih cari bahan celaan—Naruto melihat Hinata sedang makan es krim beku. Wajahnya langsung berblushing ria.

"Ooh, anak perempuan yang tadi ya?" kata Sasuke saat melihat wajah Naruto.

"Yup. Aku akan mendekatinya. Lihat saja." Naruto berjalan mendekatinya sambil tersenyum. "Aku pasti bisa mengajaknya dansa."

Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. _Yah..sesukamulah.._

"Apa? Mereka mendampingi para artis?"

"Aku tidak rela melihat Deidara mendampingi Nona Haruno!"

"Huuh, nona Anko dan Hidan betul-betul serasi. Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi itu betul!"

"Akihino Tayuya memang manis. Tapi kenapa harus Itachi yang mendampingi mereka?"

"Nggaaak mauuu! Sasori dan Serizawa Temari kelihatan seperti anak dan ibu!"

Begitulah teriakan-teriakan yang memenuhi ruang utama ketika melihat para idola mereka mengantar para tamu wanita ke dalam sekolah itu.

Itachi mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Haruno Sakura yang berjalan di sebelah Deidara. Sejak pertama kali bertemu Haruno Sakura di lobby sekolah, Itachi merasakan hal yang 'aneh'. Kalau kata Hidan sih cinta pada pandangan pertama. Walaupun begitu dia senang juga harus mendampingi Akihino Tayuya. Habis pendiam dan nggak banyak omong sih.

Sementara Haruno Sakura sendiri kelihatan cemberut. Yah, nggak terlalu kelihatan cemberut sih, cuma ketahuan aja kalau moodnya lagi jelek. Deidara sendiri deg-degan bukan main. Bukan karena suka. Tapi karena takut. Siapa tahu Sakura be-te terus ngadu ke bapaknya, lalu Deidara dipenjara dan mati membusuk disana selama beratus-ratus tahun. Oke, itu lebay.

Sasori kelihatan senang ketemu sama Serizawa Temari, dan rasa senangnya itu sulit ditutup-tutupi. Okelah Temari umurnya 17 tahun diatas dia, tapi pesonanya itu lho..aduh..mantap. Temari sendiri ramah banget sama dia, dan memperlakukan dia kayak anak kecil ketimbang pria dewasa.

Ternyata Mitarashi Anko nggak semerepotkan yang Hidan bayangkan. Orangnya elegan, humoris, cantik dan pintar. Kalau aja umurnya nggak 38 tahun, pasti udah Hidan tembak.

"Nona cantik! Tolong jangan menangis terus!" kata Naruto. Ternyata dia masih membujuk Hinata untuk dansa sama dia. Sementara Sasuke? Ah, dia sibuk ngobrol sama penjaga stand Spaghetti Minestroni tentang cara membuat saus tomat yang baik.

Hinata sibuk mengusap matanya sambil memegang semangkok eskrim. "Akan kukutuk siapapun yang membuat eskrim ini!" kata Naruto lagi.

_Gila! Eskrimnya beku banget!__ Mana tadi aku ngambil sesendok gede! _Pikir Hinata sembari mengusap matanya yang berair. Ia sama sekali tidak memedulikan Naruto yang mengkhawatirkannya.

Di ballroom, semua orang sibuk mengobrol satu sama lain, pada ngobrol sama teman kencannya masing-masing. Temari dan Sasori sibuk ngobrol soal lagu terbarunya Temari yang judulnya, "Badai Cinta Di Tengah Salju".

"Kamu suka lagu-lagu saya?" tanya Temari sambil tersenyum. Sasori mengangguk _excited._

"Kalau begitu nanti saya berikan CD Eksklusifnya lengkap dengan tanda tangan," tawar Temari.

"Wah, makasih!" kata Sasori. Ia ingin teriak-teriak ke semua orang, 'OOI GUE DAPET CD BARUNYA TEMARI PLUS TANDA TANGANNYA!' tapi karena memalukan tentu saja dia urungkan.

"Jadi kamu suka film-film laga Cina juga?" tanya Anko pada Hidan. Hidan mengangguk. "Iya! Saya suka banget film-film semacam Hail The Judge sama IP Man."

"Oh, kalau gitu kamu pasti udah nonton Kungfu Hustle dong? Film Stephen Chow yang..."

Nggak salah Konan masangin mereka berdua, sesama pecinta film-film Cina. Cocok banget.

Sementara Itachi, masih aja sibuk ngelirik-lirik ke arah Sakura yang lagi ngobrol sama Deidara. Saking sibuknya sampe-sampe dia nggak dengerin Tayuya yang ngobrol sama dia.

"Maaf, Tuan Uchiha?" tanya Tayuya. _Budeg kali ya ni orang? _Pikirnya.

"Ehm, ma-maaf, Nona Akihino? Tadi anda bertanya soal apa?" tanya Itachi.

"Saya tadi tanya..bagaimana kabar ayah anda?" Tayuya mengulangnya dengan sabar. Kelihatannya Itachi memang sedang jatuh cinta sama Nona Haruno sampai-sampai orang secantik Tayuya dicuekkin.

Nah, sekarang kita lihat keadaannya Deidara.

Dia betul-betul nggak menikmati pekerjaannya. Dari tadi dia merhatiin Hinata yang sedang 'dirayu' sama Naruto. Apalagi Hinata nangis-nangis terus. Sebenarnya dia tahu sih, Hinata nangis begitu karena nggak sengaja makan **eskrim beku khas Genovia** sesendok besar. Tapi entah kenapa dia sebel saat Naruto terus pedekate sama Hinata. Cemburu nih yee..

"Kamu nggak suka menemaniku ya?"

Deidara menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lawan bicaranya. "E..eh enggak kok. Masa mendampingi nona semanis ini bosan?" katanya nggak ikhlas.

"Jujur aja deh kalau kamu bosan. Aku tahu kok. Soalnya kamu ini setipe dengan _Hitaachin Hikaru_."

_Hitaachin Hikaru? Siapa tuh? _Pikir Deidara bingung.

"Oh, kamu nggak tahu ya? Dia itu tokoh dalam anime Ouran Koukou Host Club. Oya, ngomong-ngomong, kupikir rambutmu itu miiirip sekali dengan tokoh Klein Van Dyke dalam game PS Kingdom Of Magic." Jelas Sakura. "Kamu harus lihat episode saat dia mengubah penampilannya dengan Magic Wand untuk menyusup ke dalam Hades Room. Dia betul-betul mirip dengan temanmu yang disana." Sakura menunjuk Itachi.

Deidara mulai ngeh dengan apa yang dibicarakan Sakura. Untungnya dia pernah main game itu. Tapi bisa menjelaskan sebuah episode game dengan detail, itu mirip dengan perilaku salah satu temannya yang dari tadi curi-curi pandang ke arah pasangannya. _Which is mean, Sakura is an.._

"Otaku." Tiba-tiba Deidara nyeletuk. Bingo!

"Ya! Betul! Aku memang otaku!" Sakura mengatupkan kedua tangannya senang. "Kalau kamu jeli, mungkin kamu tahu kalau gaun yang aku pakai sekarang ini adalah gaun yang pernah dipakai Lala Von Erchstein dari Kingdom Of Magic juga."

Astaga..semakin susah saja hari ini.

Apakah Deidara bisa mengajak Hinata berdansa? Apa sebenarnya perasaan Itachi pada Sakura? Dan kenapa Itachi gelisah? Apa urusannya? Saksikan di chapter depan!

INFLUENZA (bosen TBC terus)

**Glossary sesat**

**Rag doll: **Semacam boneka voodo yang sering digunakan penduduk-penduduk primitif Jamaica untuk mengutuk orang. Mirip voodonya orang Aztec cuma lebih jelek dan lebih nyeremin. Tau boneka Nini Thowok? Nah, kayak gitulah, cuma lebih serem lagi.

**Serizawa dan Akimiya: **Ini nama bikinan saya buat mereka.

**Todai**: Singkatan dari Tokyo Daigaku, alias University Of Tokyo yang meluluskan banyak orang hebat dengan level pelajaran 15x lebih sulit dari standar pelajaran UI (kata saya). Selevel lah sama Cambridge, Harvard atau Boston.

**Sang Pemikir: **Patung yang pernah dibuat sama Michavelli atau Michelangelo, saya lupa. Yang pasti patung ini bentuknya seorang bapak-bapak yang sedang duduk di batu dan lagi bertopang dagu.

**Wine**: Ayolah, masa nggak tahu? Wine itu minuman yang terbuat dari anggur dengan konsetrat alkohol yang cukup tinggi.

**Sleepy Hollow:** Sleepy Hollow itu judul cerita horror rakyat orang Amerika—atau Inggris, lupa saya. Tentang penumpang kuda tanpa kepala, yang sering ngambilin kepala orang untuk pengganti kepalanya yang hilang.

**Eskrim beku khas Genovia**: Yang pernah nonton Princess Diary 1, pasti tahu tentang eskrim ini. Waktu pesta makan malam, Mia pernah makan eskrim beku sesendok gede, sampai dia pusing dan nggak bisa ngomong.

Chapter ini aneh ya? Huaduh..maaf ya! Kotak ide saya abis nih..makanya jadinya gini. Oya, saya mohon maaf, di chapter 1, seharusnya bukan topeng Freddie tapi Jason. Salah tebak saya. Makasih ya buat Fujisaki Fuun yang mengoreksi!


End file.
